


Killing Machine

by Chowy



Category: Phineas and Ferb, Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension
Genre: 2nd Dimension, Action, Angst, Dystopia, Family, M/M, Mpreg, Original Characters - Freeform, Past ferbella, Plz be gentle this is my first fic in the 2nd dimension, but shh ferb doesn't know, heavily references/uses mpreg, phinferb, phinferb family, phinferb family in the second dimension, the prologue is kind of short, the resistance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowy/pseuds/Chowy
Summary: Finally married, the Flynn-Fletcher boys settle down to start a family, free of robots and evil rulers. Time flies, and finally it seems they're safe from anymore robotic attacks. Until, a new villain arises under the name of "Dr. Mechanic", and they had one thing on their mind. To destroy the Flynn-Fletcher family and the Resistance.





	1. Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! The prologue is kind of short, but it sets the story up for where I want to start chapter one. I hope you like it! There's not that much 2nd Dimension Phinferb stuff out there, so I'd thought I'd write my own.

There was a fiery explosion in the background. A mix of odd colors and looks, a true beauty to the both of them. Explosions and color. 

Phineas smiled, watching it with sparkling eyes. He clung to his lover. "I'm so glad we got a license for that," he said. "Who would've known our wedding would have gotten this big of an uproar...I honestly thought people were going to...hate us," he said, looking up at Ferb.

"You'd be surprised, I'm pretty sure nothing phases this town anymore," Ferb said. 

"That's true," Phineas said with a laugh. He looked down from the balcony he stood on, watching the party gathered below. It had been such a wonderful ceremony. They had officially gotten married in the eyes of the Resistance, and the government said they'd "talk over the requested marriage certificate" and then get back to them to say if it was official or not. 

The actual wedding had taken place that day. It was a big moment for the both of them. Ferb had been gentle with his vows, speaking in poetic rhymes and declaring his undying love for Phineas, while Phineas took a more simple approach of saying a few lines that could be summed up with three simple words.

"I love you."

Coming out to the Resistance (And their long-time friends) had been an adventure itself. They spoke gently, explaining every detail down to the core. A few questions here and there and a few days of confusion and shock, and eventually they came to accept it. Especially Candace, who pondered it the longest. 

"I really hope we have some chance of peace," Phineas said. Ferb gave him a confused look. 

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"Think about it," Phineas said, eyes trailing back to the fireworks. "Our town isn't really known for peace, we have peaceful periods yeah, but every now and again something happens," Phineas said. 

"Try to think positive," Ferb said. kissing on the bridge of his nose. "We've just gotten married, surely that's a good sign,"

"Yeah," Phineas said, smiling as his lover kissed his nose. "I guess it is." 

"Hey," Ferb said, turning Phineas so he could look at him properly. "Everything's gonna be great. We've done amazing things, so what could possibly go wrong?"


	2. I Have Something To Tell You

-13 years later-

Work was just something that he did as a side-job to the Resistance. They recommended it so he could 'keep a watchful eye on things from a civilic point of view', but really it was a way of the government keep the Resistance on the down low. 

The work itself was a nightmare, everything Ferb despised. His whole childhood had been crammed with order and discipline, strict rules and straight lines. This job was an embodiment of that, writing papers and documents and making terrible phone calls and sitting through long conferences. What could he say? Working in a business department wasn't really his style. 

He was looking over documents sent to him when his office phone rang. He picked it up. 

"Hey," said Phineas on the other side. "Just wanted to let you know, we're officially married."

"And the last thirteen years haven't counted?" Ferb asked in playful banter. 

"No, but the government finally got back to our request. They say for saving the city snd protecting it, they'll bend the rules a little bit and allow us an official marriage certificate. So now, it's official! We're married!" Phineas said. 

"That's great news. Pour the champagne when I get home," Ferb said. He looked at the time. Three thirty. "Are the kids okay?" 

"Yup. Marty and Thomas finished their homework. Chloe...I'm a little worried about her," Phineas said. Ferb could hear shuffling and the sound of Phineas sitting down. "She failed another math test...her science grade isn't looking that well either..."

"Should we get her a private teacher?" Ferb asked.

"I don't know," Phineas said.   
"We'll think of something," Ferb said. He stretched back in his chair. "Are you okay?" He asked. 

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Phineas asked. 

"No reason," Ferb said. 

"Oh-I gotta go. Chloe needs help on her math homework," Phineas said. "And, I wanted to tell you something when you get home."

"Can't you tell me now?" Ferb asked. 

"No, phone calls are never a good way to say this," Phineas said. "Love ya'," he said. 

"I love you too," Ferb said. He heard Phineas hang up, and he did the same. 

~~~

He got home at his normal time, five-thirty. Ferb stretched as he walked through the door. His back was killing him from being hunched over a computer. 

"Papa's home!" 

He looked up, spotting Chloe rushing through the doorway with Martin and Thomas beside her. Ferb smiled and knelt down, spreading his arms as Chloe hugged him. Martin hugged his left side and Thomas hugged the other. 

"Hey guys!" He said, falling back against the door.

"Dad guess what! I lost a tooth today!" Martin said.

"You did? Let me see," Ferb said. Martin pulled down his lower lip, revealing a missing front tooth. 

"Wow, that's awesome," He said as Marty ran his tongue over it.

"I got an A on my English quiz!' Chloe said.

"That's my smart girl," Ferb said.

"I lead the class in reading today!" Thomas said.

"You should have seen Thomas dad! He was so good at it, he made up cool voices for the characters and read it so well!" Martin said. Ferb began to stand, Martina clinging to his left leg and Thomas to his right, Chloe still handing around on his shoulders.

"You guys are getting heavy!" He said with a small laugh. "Where's your other father?" He asked, making it to the kitchen before both boys let go of his legs. He took Chloe by the waist and placed her on her feet.

"Upstairs, he said he had something important to tell you," Chloe said.

"Alright, I'm gonna go say hi to him, is he okay?" Ferb asked as he slowly went towards the stairs.

"Yeah..." Marty said. He seemed like he was fighting back a smile. "He just wanted to make it a surprise."

"Surprise?" Ferb asked, looking back at the three kids. Marty and Thomas leaned against each-other, stifling their laughs and Chloe just looked down at her feet.

He went upstairs and into the shared bedroom between him and Phineas,

"Phineas?" He asked. He spotted Phineas with Perry, Phineas folding laundry and Perry putting it away. Perry stopped when he saw Ferb, and smiled kindly.

"Oh, hey Ferb!" Phineas said, putting down the shirt he was folding and going over to his husband, He draped his arms over Ferb's shoulders, smiling happily. "How was work?" He asked.

"As good as it's gonna get," Ferb said. "You said you wanted to tell me something?" Ferb asked, wrapping his arms around Phineas's waist.

"Mhm!" Phineas said. "But I want a kiss first, then I'll tell you."

"What?" Ferb asked, laughing a bit. "Alright then..." He kissed him on the top of his nose. "Now what was it you wanted to tell me?" Ferb asked.

"Mm, I want one on my lips," Phineas said. 

He kissed Phineas on his lips. Phineas deepened it, fondling with locks of Ferb's hair. He let go to breathe, hands still placed on Ferb's chest.

"What is it?" Ferb asked.

"Ferb I'm-"  
The moment was interrupted by a loud 'ahem' coming from Perry. Phineas and Ferb looked over to see a hologram of Isabella, a close friend, standing in the midst of the room. Perry was projecting the image from his chest.

"Listen up guys," she said. "We've been receiving reports of rogue robot sightings near the south of Danville. Though it could just be a faulty computer system, we still want someone to go in and check it out."

"I'm taking it that's a command," Ferb said.

"Precisely," Isabella said. "Shouldn't take too long, just a quick sweep really."

"Alright Isabella," Phineas said. "We'll get it done." Isabella nodded, and the image shut off.

"What were you saying Phineas?" Ferb asked. Phineas shrugged. 

"I'll tell you later, let's do this quick," he said. Phineas broke away from Ferb's arms and went to the closet to get his shoes.

"Perry, can you watch the kids tonight? This shouldn't take long," Ferb asked the robotic platypus. He chattered and nodded. 

Phineas came back out.

"Shall we?" He said.

~~~

"At least give me a hint," Ferb said as they walked through the streets of the more southern part of Danville.

"Hmm, oh I got one! It's a surprise!" Phineas said with a playful smile.

"That's not a hint!" Ferb said. 

"I guess you'll have to wait," Phineas said with a small laugh. "I'm gonna go check around the park," Phineas said. Ferb nodded. He continued walking down the street. It was oddly quiet, there were no lights illuminated in buildings, the only light coming from a single streetlamp overhead. 

Ferb didn't like it. He took out the spiked baseball bat he used as a weapon. 

Something moved in the distance. He couldn't tell what it was exactly. He took of his sunglasses and squinted. 

"Shit..." he whispered. He put them back on more as a safety precaution for his eyes. He took out a small pen and clicked the cap. He was invisible. 

He moved slowly down the street, hand still gripped around the pen and his bat. He scanned the skyline, but found no movement. 

But then something broke away from it's hiding, an insect shaped bull, equipped with metal horns and red eyes. 

When it turned it's back, he jumped onto it's back and smashed the bat into it's back. It gave a loud squealing sound and turned sharply, searching for what had done damage to it. He smashed it again. He wasn't sure where exactly the main system was on this robot, either on it's back or it's head. 

It squealed again and began spinning in jerky movements. It was enough to throw Ferb off. As he fell, the pen went flying, turning him visible again. The robot stared at him, and the cameras in it's eyes slowly narrowed. It screamed and lunged at him, attacking him with it's horns. 

He moved out of the way of each thrash, slowly scrambling up on his feet and running. He turned back to face it. 

"Come on then!" He said. 

The robot screamed and charged forward. Ferb smashed one of it's legs as he ran past it. It fell to one side. Angered it thrashed around quicker than he expected, smashing him under the ribcage. He went flying up against the lamp post, denting it on impact. He was dazed and winded, struggling to his feet. 

The robot took it upon itself to charge again. Ferb stepped to the side, but it's horns snagged his left arm, and...as charging at the speed it was going in...took his arm with it. It happened so fast he barely had time to react. One minute his arm was there, the next it was being dragged around like some chew toy. 

He looked at the wound. The gleam of bone could be seen from his shoulder blade, blood soaking the fabric of his vest and shirt underneath. He could barely even feel the pain there, his body was in that much of a shock. He could still feel the appendage and even could feel himself flexing it. 

He gripped the bat in his right hand. 

"You son of a bitch..." he growled. The robot flung his arm off it's horn. Ferb ran forward and smashed the bat into it's neck. The head of the robot fell loosely. It moved around in confusion, the head swinging side to side. 

Though he was missing an arm, Ferb smashed the head off. The body fell to the side. He smashed the head. 

He threw the bat down and sat on the ground, examining the wound. It looked bad, terribly bad. He didn't dare touch it, but he did stare. 

"Ferb! Ferb are you okay?" 

He touched his ear piece. "Phineas? Yeah, uh...can you come find me?" He asked. 

"On my way!" Phineas said. 

Phineas found Ferb pressed up against the streetlamp. At first he stared at the robot, and then he stared at Ferb. His eyes widened and he covered his mouth. Tears filled his eyes. He ran to Ferb, sliding to his side and placing one hand on his shoulder and the other on his chest. 

"Y-your arm!" He gasped. 

"...still got my wedding ring..." Ferb said, moving his right hand to show the golden ring on his finger.

Phineas smiled, but his eyes were still filling up with tears. Ferb wrapped his hand around the hand Phineas had on his chest. Phineas took out a phone. He hit a button on it. 

"Hello? Yeah, it's me, it's Phineas. Listen, I need help, Ferb's arm, it was ripped off," Phineas said. "No I mean it's completely gone! You have to send help!" 

"Yeah it's not bleeding anymore, he's just getting really light-headed...wait...Ferb...! Ferb!"

Ferb's eyes were barely open. The world was turning fuzzy, he could barely hear Phineas's desperate cries of his name. He slowly slipped into darkness. 

~~~

Phineas was by his side the whole time. Even in the Resistance base, he sat by Ferb's bed and held his remaining hand. 

"Oh Ferb...why didn't you ask me for help?" He whispered. He looked up when Candace walked in and sat in a chair opposite of Phineas. 

"What exactly happened?" She asked. 

"It was a robot, I don't know if it was rogue or not, it's still down there. The remains are east of the park," Phineas said. 

Candace looked at Ferb and sighed.

"You can, fix him right?" Phineas asked. 

"Dr. Baljeet's working on an arm for him," Candace said. "Are your kids okay?" She asked, looking up at Phineas. 

"Yeah, Perry's watching them. How about yours?" Phineas asked. 

"Good.." Candace said. She stretched. "Don't stay up too late," she said. She paused as she started out the door. 

"What?" Phineas asked. 

"Nothing," Candace said. She continued on her way out. 

Phineas looked back at Ferb. He had to wake up, he needed to know what Phineas had to tell him. 

An hour or so passed when Isabella walked in. She sat in the same chair Candace did. 

"Gosh he's beaten up," she said. She looked at Phineas. 

"Where were you when this happened?" She asked. 

"I was looking around the park," Phineas said. 

"You split up? Why would do that?" Isabella asked. 

"Because I thought it would be better!" Phineas hissed. "He never told me he needed help!" 

"You shouldn't have stayed there so long, he needed someone-" 

"I know!" Phineas gritted his teeth. Was she trying to blame this on him? "I didn't know this would happen!"   
Isabella was about to say something else when Phineas's face turned to one of pain. He sat back, hands over his stomach. He then grabbed the trashcan beside him and began to puke. 

"W-what...? Phineas...are you...?"

Phineas finished his vomiting and slowly put the trashcan down. "Yeah..." he said. 

"Does Ferb know?" She asked. Phineas shook his head. "I was going to tell him, but then we got the mission..." he said. 

"I'm sorry..." she whispered. "I didn't know..."

"It's okay..." Phineas said. "I just...I wanted to tell him so badly..." he rubbed his stomach. 

"Hey, he'll wake up. And when he does, he'll get some pretty good news," Isabella said. 

~~~

The first thing he saw was light. A terrible light, it hurt the back of his eyes. He shifted, trying to move both arms to stretch. But only one arm moved. 

Because he only had one arm, didn't he?

He stretched the one arm and sat back, examining the surroundings. Yeah, he was in the Resistance base. 

He looked around, and then at the missing limb. It had been patched and bandaged up. 

Ferb looked up when someone's footsteps stopped at the door. 

"Ferb...?"

Ferb looked to see Phineas standing in the doorway, uncertain if he was awake or not. He smiled brightly and practically ran to Ferb, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. 

Ferb hugged him back with his one arm. 

"You're awake!" He said with a bright smile. He kissed Ferb before slowly getting off the bed. "I have a surprise for you," he said. 

Ferb rubbed the back of his head, a migraine slipping into his skull. "You do?" He asked. Phineas nodded and went into his pocket. He took out a small box. 

Ferb flexed his eyebrow in confusion. He took the box and opened it. He moved some of the paper. A small plastic object laid within. There was a plus sign on it. 

"Wait...wait..." Ferb said. He was trying to make sense of it. "You're..."

"Ferb, I'm pregnant," Phineas said. "That's what I wanted to tell you."

Ferb went silent, staring off into space. And then he smiled so brightly it gave the sun a run for it's money. 

"Phineas, this is wonderful! This is fantastic!" Ferb said. "How, how long have you been pregnant?"

"I don't know, I found out a few days ago. Can't be that far along," he said. He ran a hand over his stomach. 

"This is fantastic..." Ferb said. "How are the kids?" He asked. 

"Good, miss you half to death," Phineas said. 

"I miss them too," Ferb said. "They're probably worried sick..."

"Don't worry, I'll bring them soon. Perry's watching after them," Phineas said. 

"Good..." Ferb said. He sat back, reaching to touch his shoulder. There was a thick cast over it, he couldn't feel the bone. 

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Phineas asked. 

"I need you," Ferb said, moving over. Phineas slowly got on the bed and crawled up beside him. Ferb wrapped his only arm around him, kissing his head. 

"It was just a rogue robot...right Ferb?" Phineas asked "Just a rogue robot?"

"Yes," Ferb said. "Just a rogue robot..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got motivation back to write this!! I hope you guys like it!


	3. A Villian

"I still don't understand why you came back," Isabella said, swinging her nunchucks in her hands. 

"Because something hurt my brother," Candace said, sitting beside her. 

"Doesn't it bother you that they're brothers and they're having kids and are married?" Isabella asked. 

"I know, it's hard to adjust to that," Candace said, standing up and holding onto one of the over-rails. The plane they were on shifted, causing Isabella to jump. "But they're happy, and that's shat matters to me."

"But-" 

Candace turned sharply to look at her. "Isabella, you still don't like Ferb, do you? Even after your marriage to Buford?" She asked. Isabella looked down. 

"I just, I liked him a lot and...and he married Phineas," Isabella said. 

"You know he loved you platonically," Candace said. "You were like a little sister to him."

"But I wanted to be more than that..." Isabella said. 

"Hey, cheer-up," Candace said. "I'm gonna go check on the boys," she said, leaving. 

~~~

Ferb flexed the arm. It wasn't his arm. It was a robotic arm, a full solid metallic arm. There was no skin, no covering that it was a robotic arm, it was plain and simple. A robotic arm. 

Phineas and Dr. Baljeet had worked on it together. When they had put it on, Ferb knew it wasn't his arm. It was so, alien. 

"Can you touch your fingers?" Dr. Baljeet asked. Ferb touched his fingers to his thumb, and clenched his fist. 

"Perfect," Dr. Baljeet said. "I'll work on an artificial skin for it later. It's elemental proof. Water proof, dirt proof, wind proof-"

"Blood proof," Ferb said. 

"Ferb!" Phineas said, lightly smacking him. 

"I'm just saying," Ferb said. 

"Yes, even blood proof," Dr. Baljeet said. He rolled back in his chair, suddenly pressing his fingers to his ear piece. 

"It appears Ferb has a few visitors," Dr. Baljeet said. He got up and stretched, leaving the duo to themselves. He turned back as if he remembered something. "If there are any problems, let me know," Baljeet said. He walked away. 

In came Marty, Thomas, and Chloe. 

"Dad!" Marty yelled, clambering onto the bed and hugging Ferb. Thomas followed after him. Chloe went around to the other side of the bed and hugged Ferb. 

"Did other dad tell you?" Marty asked. 

"About your little sibling? Yes he did!" Ferb said. 

"I'm so excited!" Chloe said. 

Perry walked in, flying into Ferb's bed and sitting down. Ferb reached forward and scratched him in his spot, causing Perry's tail to flick up. 

"Good boy," Ferb said. 

"Woah, a robot arm?! That's so cool!" Marty said, looking at the robotic arm. "Can I touch it?" He asked. 

"Sure," Ferb said. Marty reached forward and rubbed the metal. 

"Guess that makes me a little cooler huh?" Ferb asked. 

"Definetly!" Marty said. Chloe frowned. 

"What happened to your arm?" She asked. Phineas quickly wrapped his arm around her. "Just a small injury, this is just a precaution." 

Chloe still didn't look convinced. 

"Are you gonna come home soon dad?" Thomas asked. 

"Tomorrow bud," Ferb said. Phineas smiled, but slowly turned away. Perry shot a look at him. 

"Phineas? Are you okay?" Ferb asked. 

Phineas grabbed the trashcan sitting besides Ferb's bed and began to vomit. 

"Oh," Ferb said. He slowly got off the bed and knelt down behind Phineas. He pushed Phineas's hair back. 

Phineas slowly let up and turned, smiling weakly at Ferb. "Thanks..."

"Of course silly," Ferb said. 

~~~

Dr. Doofenshmirtz knew that this guy was going to use him in someway. 

He revealed no name, no gender, and he had many, many guard. Trained militia, far beyond The Resistance's training. 

"So Dr. D," said the person. Their voice was modified by a voice piece by their mouth. A mask covered their face and their hood was up. "I'll make you a deal, you and your family become my prisoners, you work for me, or I just kill you all right now."

"What kind of deal is that?! Both ways I loose!" He said, squirming in the grasp of both militia. Looking at both, he realized, they were cyborgs!

"Not quite," the guy said. "You get to keep your life one way, and so does your family!" 

"Dad, please just listen to-" 

His daughter's voice was silenced. 

"As much as I hate her, she's right. Listen to your daughter," the masked figure said. Doofenshmirtz hung his head. 

"Fine, I'll listen to you."

The masked figure clicked their tongue. "A wise choice, take him away boys."

~~~

Children did not like vegetables, and so getting Marty to eat them was hard. Thomas was an angel, he ate everything given to him and did as he was told. Marty liked to rebel. Especially against eating anything that mildly resembled a vegetable. 

"Come on Marty," Ferb said, sitting at the table with his six year-old son. "You're not going to get dessert if you don't eat your salad."

"It's gross," Marty said. He pushed his plate away. "Yuck."

"Marty, you gotta eat it so you can grow," Phineas said. "Where are you gonna get the energy to play with Thomas?" 

"Sleeping," Marty said. 

"Hey," Ferb said. "If you eat it I'll let you cut your own slice of cake." Marty's face lit up to this. He smiled brightly. 

"Okay!" He said. He ate the salad, though he showed great disgust in doing so. Ferb took a napkin and wiped his fingers when he was done. 

"Go play," Ferb said. "Your dad and I are going to clean up." Marty nodded, hopped off the chair, and ran off to his shared room. 

Phineas picked Marty's plate up and put it in the sink. "Any word from The Resistance?" He asked. Ferb shook his head. 

"They'll contact us soon, but as far as they know this doesn't have much concern with Doofenshmirtz," Ferb said. 

"Good," Phineas said. He wrapped his arms around Ferb, locking them behind his neck. Ferb curled his arms around Phineas's waist. He kissed him. 

"Still not used to that robotic arm..." Phineas said, smiling at him. Ferb smiled back at him. He rubbed his nose to Phineas's. 

 

Once the kids were in bed that night, the duo sat in the living room, Perry fast asleep beside them on the couch. 

Ferb was flexing the robotic arm, moving each finger and scrunching his hand and flicking his wrist and bending his elbow. It still felt very strange to him. 

"It'll look normal soon," Phineas said, leaning into Ferb and resting against his chest. Ferb wrapped his normal arm around him, kissing the top if his head. 

"Doesn't matter," Ferb said. "I have you and the kids are alright, nothing much to worry about." He kept flexing his hand. "Are you okay?" Ferb asked, looking back at him. Phineas nodded. "I may fall asleep here though..." Phineas said. 

"Go ahead, I can carry you upstairs," Ferb said. A few more minutes passed, and Phineas was asleep. 

"Night love," Ferb muttered. He rubbed his eye and slowly slid out from underneath Phineas. 

He walked into the front room and began to shut the lights off. He went back to the living room to turn off the lights and bring Phineas upstairs, but stopped when a soft vibration went off in his pocket. He took out a small device, one for receiving messages from The Resistance. He clicked a button, Isabella popping up on the screen.

"Ferb?" She asked.

"Here Isabella," Ferb whispered. He looked at Phineas, and then went back into the kitchen, turning on a light. "Be quiet, Phineas is asleep."

"Right," Isabella said. "Listen Ferb, we looked over the robot, it wasn't linked to Doofenshmirtz," she said.

"So it it was just rogue?"

"Well...no," Isabella said, looking away. "This is where it gets hard. See the robot recorded the entire fight with you, and when we looked over the footage we saw something in the bottom corner. It said 'message sent.' We tracked it down to a rogue island....as we assumed it was just a bug in the thing's systems. But them we got a message from someone named 'Dr. Mechanic,' have a listen."

Isabella reached down in front of her and the screen turned to another person. Someone sitting in a chair surrounded by militia. They wore a mask to guard their identity.

"Greetings Resistance," they said. Their voice was changed, too deep and electronic to sound human. "My name is Dr. Mechanic. I come to tell you that the robot rodent, or as I call them, rodrents, was a machine of mine. Looking over the footage, I have found where one of your leaders lives. Due to my recent plans of becoming ruler of the Tri-state area, I'm afraid I can't have you here. You have three days to surrender to me or be destroyed. The choice is yours. I look forward to doing business with you." The screen went to black.

"I'm assuming that leader was me, correct?" Ferb asked.

"Yeah, and we can't risk having two leaders killed. So, The Resistance has made an offer of sheltering your family until the crisis clears up," Isabella said. "Only for a few days hopefully," Isabella said. 

"You mean, moving under ground?" Ferb asked. He looked at the living room, at Phineas.   
"Yes..." Isabella said. 

"That's no place for kids," Ferb said. "Or Phineas."

"It's safer than up there," Isabella said. "You have to admit to that."

"It just...it doesn't make sense...why would that person tell us their plans?" Ferb asked. "What if he's leading us in the wrong direction just to mess with our heads?"

"Honestly Ferb, he could be. But we can't run any risks," Isabella said. "Besides, this is a temporary adjustment, and Major Monogram said your children's education would still be provided. They won't be lonely either, everyone's moving their families down here."

Ferb sighed. "So Adam's going to be down there? And Fred and Xavier and Amanda?" 

"Well, Candace is moving her kids to live with your parents. But Adam will be down there, I told him to pack his bags for a small vacation," Isabella said. "Besides, Phineas can watch them, can't he? He's not going to be able to go on any missions or troops with his medical condition."

"He won't like that," Ferb said. "Being separated from me, I mean."

"Well he has to learn," Isabella said. "Can we expect you tomorrow night?"

Ferb rubbed the back of his neck. He really didn't have a choice.

"Yeah, I'll tell Phineas." 

Isabella nodded, and hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, this is short. The chapters will be longer, I promise. I'm kind of bad at writing exposition. But hey, here it is!


	4. Scared

Thank god for Saturdays. He could sleep and not wake up in the morning to a blaring siren which served as his alarm. 

With a good purpose too. Serving in the Resistance called for a lighter sleeping schedule, for all he knew one minute he could be asleep and the next he would be halfway out the door heading for the Resistance base. 

He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, put off by the cold metal. He flexed the robotic arm and stretched, hearing a small pop in his back. 

He looked to Phineas, who was still sound asleep. He leaned over and kissed his forehead. 

He got up and went to the bathroom, splashing his face with water and leaving to pop his head into the other rooms. 

Chloe was sleeping soundly, her mouth slightly opened and her hair tossed over the pillow. He went to Marty and Thomas's room. 

Marty was curled up in bed, and Thomas was just stirring awake. He yawned and fell back, still exhausted. Perry was asleep in the middle of the room. 

"Morning Thomas" Ferb muttered in. Thomas looked up and smiled at him. 

"Morning dad..." Thomas whispered. He yawned and cuddled against his pillow. 

With the whole house still asleep, Ferb went downstairs and sat alone, staring at the clock. 

7:39

That was considered sleeping in for him. Usually Phineas would be awake around the same time, but due to his condition he usually slept longer. Which Ferb didn't mind, he could use the free morning time for tea and contemplation. 

Which he did. He made tea (there weren't really any coffee drinkers in the house) and sat at the table, sipping it. He usually took his tea plain, but on occasion he would put sugar or cream in it. 

He stared out the window that was beside the table. How was he going to tell Phineas that some bad guy knew where they lived and threaten their family? More importantly, how was he going to tell Phineas they had to abandon their way of life so suddenly?

"Because it's to protect the kids..." Ferb muttered to himself. 

~~~

"You haven't been like yourself..." Phineas said as he watched Marty and Thomas scurry off. He wiped his fingers of syrup as he turned to look at Ferb. "This whole morning you've been acting...distant."

Ferb took a deep breath in as he took the twins' dishes and put them into the sink. A hand was placed on his shoulder. 

"Ferb...tell me what's wrong...please."

Ferb turned and took Phineas's hand. "I...got a call from Isabella last night," he said. "After you fell asleep..."

"Oh? Was it for the robot?" Phineas asked. 

"Yes...and...it wasn't Doofenshmirtz's doing," Ferb said 

"Okay...and?" Phineas asked. 

"It was someone else's...someone by the name of Dr. Mechanic. They threatened us Phineas...they threatened our family and our way of life."

Phineas's eyes widened and his next breath was jagged. 

"What?!"

Ferb wrapped his other arm around Phineas's waist, pressing him closed to his body. "They threatened to capture us or destroy us or something terrible..."

Phineas held a hand to his mouth and pushed his forehead into Ferb's chest. "W-what are we going to do?!"

"Isabella offered sanctuary in the base underground...you know...until this mess gets sorted out," Ferb said. 

"Back underground?" Phineas asked, looking back up at him. "No...no-we can't! We can't move our family underground! I promised I would never force them away from the sunlight..." Phineas broke away from Ferb, placing his hand on the table and covering his mouth as he began to cry. "No god please no..."

"Phineas...if we don't we run the risk of someone getting hurt..." Ferb said as he placed his hands on Phineas's shoulders. "It won't be that bad..."

"Ferb we spent most of our childhood in the dark...kept away and forced into hiding...when Chloe was born I swore to myself the none of my children would have to go through that..." Phineas muttered. 

"I know, it hurts me to do this to them too...but we have to...it's for the best." 

~~~

The figure walked towards the prison block, hand carelessly twirling a gun. Yes, this would be simple. A bit of flattery never hurt, and perhaps a red trade. This would work, they told them self as they entered the block. This would destroy the Resistance. 

"Dro-bot 548!" They said. A robot with a bulkier build drove up to them. 

"Bring me to...our special prisoner. Bring me to Doofenshmirtz."

 

There was Doofenshmirtz and his family. Charlene, Vanessa, they were all there. Perfect. 

"Doofenshmirtz," they said with a polite dip. "Allow me to more properly introduce myself. I am Dr. Mechanic, soon to be leader of the Tri-state area. I have a plan you see, and I require your assistance to bring it to fruition." 

Doofenshmirtz stood and walked towards the glass. "First of all, it's Dr. Doofenshmirtz, second, how do you think you're going to lead the Tri-state are when the Resistance is already onto you? Third, your name's Dr. MECHANIC, you do your plan yourself."

Dr. Mechanic laughed. "Fine then, doctor. You see we're both intelligent master-minds. If we worked together, we could succeed where you failed. You could be my righthand man, my go-to with all my complaints. Your family would get a more, proper cell and most importantly, it would bring you one step closer to destroying the Resistance." 

Dr. Doofenshmirtz pondered this for a second. He glanced to Charlene and then to Vanessa. Finally he looked back to Dr. Mechanic. 

"What would you have me do?"

"Come with me."

~~~

"So how long is this gonna be for?" Marty asked as he looked up at his dad. 

"Just for a few days Marty," Ferb said as the elevator door opened. "I promise, once this all is over, I'll take you and your brother to go fishing." Fishing was something he had learned to do in his high school years, and he knew it was something both boys would get a kick out of. 

"You promise?" Marty asked as he held his dad's hand as they walked. 

"I promise," Ferb said with a smile. 

"Pinky swear?" Marty asked as he held up his pinky. Ferb entwined his pinky with it. 

"I pinky swear."

Marty grinned. Ferb took him into a small room. It had four bunk beds, Chloe residing on the top one as she listened to her cassette tape. Thomas was sitting on the bottom bunk opposite of her, dozing off on Phineas's shoulder as Phineas read a book. It was rather late in the night, way past both of the boys' regular bedtime. 

Phineas slowly moved out from under the boy and untucked the covers, allowing Thomas to crawl underneath and fall asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. Phineas took the boy's glasses off and set them on the nightstand in between the bunks. He kissed Thomas's head and rubbed his hair before kneeling down in front of Marty.

"Dad said he was going to take me fishing once we leave here..." Marty said. Phineas smiled as he picked him up, placing him on the top bunk. "Did he now?" Phineas asked, shooting a smile at Ferb. Ferb smiled back. 

"Yeah...me and Thomas..." Marty said as he fell against his pillow and pressed a thumb close to his mouth. Phineas moved it away. Marty still had a bad habit of thumb-sucking, even for a six-year-old. "No thumb-sucking..." Phineas said as he kissed Marty's nose. Marty grabbed his stuffed bear and instead hugged that.

Phineas then turned around and tapped Chloe on the shoulder. She moved one headphone off her ear and looked at him.

"Goodnight," he said. She smiled.

"Night dad."

Phineas moved past Ferb and waited for him outside in the hallway. 

"Goodnight kiddo," Ferb said as he affectionately rubbed Thomas's hair. Once he was done, he rubbed Marty's back before turning to Chloe. "Don't stay up too late princess," Ferb said with a smile. She nodded and kissed his cheek. "Night."

He moved out of the room and gently shut the door.

"My guess is we need to find Isabella now?" Phineas asked. Ferb nodded. He wrapped his arm around Phineas, and headed off to find the leader.

~~~

 

Isabella bit her nail as she paced back and forth. 

"What's got you so nervous?" Dr. Baljeet asked as she paused. She looked to him. He was repairing one of the air carriers that had a faulty navigation system. 

"I just, I'm just pulling my hair out over this whole thing. Is this, person, the next Doofenshmirtz? And if so will the Resistance be strong enough to hold them off? You saw what they did to Ferb...and I don't know what I'll do if they ARE..." she sighed. "Candace would...."

"Stop comparing yourself to Candace," Dr. Baljeet said. "You're a new leader, no one expects you to be like Candace."

"Well I do," Isabella said. "She was a great leader, and I could only be half the leader-"

"Stop it," Dr. Baljeet said. "No one likes a leader who pitied them self."

"I guess you're right," Isabella said. She turned when she heard the air-locked door open. She expected it to be Phineas and Ferb, but it wasn't. It was Buford. 

She went to him, smiling and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hey pretty girl," he said as he hugged her waist. 

"Hey," she said. "Have you seen Ferb and Phineas?"

"No, but I think they're with their kids," Buford said. He looked concerned. "Something bothering you?"

"I-"

"Yes," Baljeet said. "She's worried about filling Candace's shoes."

"Well don't, her shoes don't fit your style," Buford said. Isabella smiled. "How's Adam?"

"Sleeping soundly," Buford said. 

"Good." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I know," Buford said. He laughed a bit when she gave him an annoyed look. "I love you too." 

She let go of him and then kept pacing. 

Finally the two showed up. She sighed in relief. "There you two are! Now we can get started!"

"Wait, I thought you said Candace was coming," Dr. Baljeet said. 

"She's running late with her plans...she'll be here by tomorrow," Isabella said. She took out her nunchucks and began to swing them as she began to talk. "Alright leaders, as we all know, there's a rising threat in the Tri-State area, a person going by the name of Dr. Mechanic. Each of us received a...warning from this person. Threatening our way of life and our families. That being said, it's time we start rebuilding the Resistance to be bigger, training recruits so we have a better chance of defeat this enemy."

"So this is a problem big enough we have to contact the public?" Ferb asked. 

"Not exactly...Major Monogram is making a few phone calls to kids who want to join, it's sort of an under-the-table thing," Isabella said. "We'll also be starting up patrols again, to make sure the city is protected...and..." she looked to Phineas. "Phineas I'm sorry but...due to your condition, you can't go on any patrols or go on any missions."

"Wait-what?!" Phineas asked. "You're being serious?!"

"Phineas...you're in no condition to be fighting or on the front lines. Besides, you can stay here and watch over the kids," Isabella said. 

"So that's it?! Just because I'm pregnant doesn't render me useless! I can still fight! I'll just be more careful," Phineas said. Ferb gripped Phineas, trying to calm him down. 

"Phineas love, it's okay, just try to calm down..."

"No! It's not okay! I don't wanna just sit around and do nothing! I have to do something!" Phineas said, trying to break from Ferb's grasp. 

"I'm not labelling you useless, I'm simply saying you have to stay here. Phineas if you get shot you could possibly kill your unborn child, is that what you want? Now I'm saying you can stay here and watch all of the kids, help out around here and make it more, kid-friendly," Isabella said. 

Phineas sighed roughly. 

"What does Ferb think?" Buford asked. Ferb felt his stomach twist as all eyes in the room turned to him. 

He didn't speak. 

"Ferb...?" Phineas asked. "You don't actually want me to stay here...do you?"  
"Phineas..." Ferb said. "I love you a lot, but this is my baby too. I couldn't live with myself if it were hurt or killed. I'm with Isabella, you have to stay here."

Phineas's jaw dropped, and his eyes grew wide with hurt and betrayal. "Okay Ferb...okay..." he gritted his teeth. "Excuse me..." he left quickly. 

"Phineas wait!" Ferb yelled, turning quickly. Isabella caught his wrist. "Don't...just let him cool down..." Isabella said. 

"He's so...stubborn." Ferb sighed. "And I love him anyway." 

"Let's just continue without him," Isabella said. Ferb turned back into the circle. 

"So I want Ferb to lead an air patrol, Buford you take the land. I'll stick to here and start organizing the training rooms to accommodate larger rookie groups," Isabella said. "Dr. Baljeet will help me."

As the meeting came to a close and Ferb left to find his husband, he was stopped again by Isabella. 

"Hey," she said, looking at the floor. "Thanks for siding with me back there. I know he won't like it but, I wish he would just understand I'm trying to protect him."

"I know," Ferb said. "I am too. He just...he's never been pregnant while the threat of some dictator is around. He's always been on the front line with me and I think that us being apart hurts him...especially when he needs me the most." 

"That's how I was when I was expecting Adam. So, dependent. I can see how that hurts him, he needs you and you won't be there. Will this be your first long-term separation since your wedding?" Isabella asked. 

"Basically," Ferb said. He sighed and rubbed his head. "I better go find him. He's probably crying."

"Ferb, one last thing," Isabella said. "I know this is hard of me to ask you but, I want the kids to be safe. Will you teach Chloe how to handle a gun?"

Ferb's heart stopped. 

"What?! A gun?! It's a little early to start thinking about giving her gun practice!" 

"Yes but, there's a chance that she'll need to know how. It'll just be self-defense, in case she absolutely has to," Isabella said. "I promise."  
Ferb felt the knot in his stomach twist even farther. His little girl, wielding a weapon. Her tiny hands wrapped around the hilt and finger on the trigger, her eyes looking down the barrel at her target. 

It made him want to throw up. 

"Okay..." he said shakily. "I'll teach her."

"Thank you Ferb," Isabella said. "You know, I'm glad I named you Second-In-Command." She punched his shoulder. Ferb smiled. "Honors all mine Commander."

~~~

"Who does he think he is?" Phineas yelled, throwing the lamp off the nightstand. Perry caught it and put it back, trying to calm the fuming red-head. His hair would probably be blazing if it were fire, he was pissed. 

"He thinks I'm just gonna sit here and just lay around and let him fight all my battles?! Ugh he just, grinds my gears sometimes." Phineas grabbed the pillow from the bed and yelled into it, sitting down and seething. 

When Ferb walked in, Perry quickly excused himself and went to the kids' room. It was going to get ugly.

"Hey," Ferb said gently. 

"Go away," Phineas snapped. 

"Kind of only have this one room silly," Ferb said. "Are you still mad?" He asked, slowly walking in. 

"What do you think?" Phineas asked. 

"I'm sorry about what happened love. I just, I couldn't bear it if you or the baby got hurt," Ferb said, sitting beside Phineas. He tried to touch him, but Phineas pulled away. 

"And how is it different than any other time I've been out there Ferb?" Phineas asked. "You could have lost me those times and you didn't."

Ferb felt his jaw drop. He controlled himself, trying to keep a level head. "Phineas, I worry every time you go out there! I get worried sick! Because what if that time was the time you got hurt? It scares me, it scares me half to death and it keeps me up at night! And if I lost both of you?! If you or my unborn baby were killed?! God..." Ferb put his head in his hands, taking his sunglasses off as he rubbed his eyes, feeling tears build up. "God I don't even want to think about that..."

He could see it so clearly in his head, a living hell. Phineas dying in his arms, a gunshot wound right in the middle of his abdomen. He could almost hear the screaming of an infant in his ears, as if the baby were crying out and then silenced by it's death. 

That made the tears flow even more. "I have to be so strong...I have to be a solider...yet every time I go out there I'm scared out of mind...and if I lost both of you...I couldn't...I couldn't..." he wiped the tears from his eyes. He hated crying in front of Phineas. 

"Ferb..." Phineas said, slowly sliding his hands around Ferb's, gripping them tightly. "I'm so sorry...I didn't think of it like that...I'm so sorry." 

Ferb looked at Phineas, at that face he loved so dearly. He smiled weakly and ran his human hand over Phineas's face, his robotic hand still brushing over Phineas's fingers. 

"I just...I couldn't bare thinking about going out there without you, or thinking if I would ever see you again. I guess...like you...I'm scared I'll never see you again..." Phineas said. "And I guess also...I just hate feeling so useless. It's such a...a...a shitty price to pay for being pregnant."

"But you know what? It's worth it," Ferb said. "Since we're going to have another child, and there's nothing greater than that." 

Phineas leaned into Ferb's shoulder. He was right. There was nothing greater than the feeling of looking down at their newborn, hearing their first words and seeing them take their first step and watching them learn to ride a bike or win a Spelling-B and just watching their child grow-up. 

He looked down at his and Ferb's still entwined hands, and at their wedding rings. He recalled what Ferb had said to him on their honeymoon. 

"Golden days are ahead of us Phineas! Just you wait and see!" 

And despite what was going on right now, Phineas wouldn't trade any of it for anything, even an endless summer. 

"Ferb," Phineas said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ferb said, kissing the top of Phineas's head. 

"I don't like fighting..." Phineas said. 

"I don't either. Let's not try to do it anymore," Ferb said. He laid back, stretching and feeling a small crack in his shoulder blade. Phineas slowly sat back with him, pressing into his chest. Ferb wrapped his arm around him, kissing his forehead. 

"I don't want our family torn apart..." Phineas whispered. 

"It won't. I promise you it won't. If even if I have to keep it together with nothing but my bare hands," Ferb said. He looked to Phineas, and slowly moved his robotic arm down to touch his abdomen. 

"How are they?" He asked. 

"Good, probably heard the whole fight," Phineas said. "And felt me get angry..."

Ferb looked down at his unborn child, stroking the fabric of Phineas's sweater lovingly. The robotic hand, despite being made of metal, had such enhanced nerves. He could feel Phineas's breathing to a much higher extent, the moment his lungs inhaled and exhaled. He could feel the smallest of curves on Phineas's abdomen and he could feel the smallest of pulses from his abdomen. Not as if the baby were moving but, as if it were growing. 

It was a strange sensation. He could feel Phineas's blood flowing through his veins under the tips of the robotic fingers. Phineas stared up at him, not confused, but curious. 

"What are you doing?" Phineas asked. 

"It's strange...the robotic arm has such...feeling to it," Ferb said. "I can feel almost everything...and it's just unfamiliar. I've never experienced this before..." he looked to Phineas. 

"What can you feel?" Phineas asked. 

"You, every single last detail about you. Every fiber of your sweater, your blood in your veins, when your breath I can feel your lungs, our baby growing ever so slightly and the smallest curve on you," Ferb said. "I just...I can feel every detail on you."

"Does it...freak you out?" Phineas asked. 

"No, I'm learning to enjoy it," Ferb said. "It's interesting to feel what's going on inside your body." 

"Oh..." Phineas said. He leaned into Ferb's touch. Could Ferb really feel every microscopic detail about him? He ran a hand over his abdomen. He didn't feel the curve Ferb was talking about. 

"You won't feel it love, it's too small," Ferb said. "You will soon though."  
Phineas laughed a bit, before pushing closer to Ferb. "I'm tired," he said. 

"Then get some rest," Ferb said. He rubbed Phineas's back as he slowly fell asleep. He could feel the air in his lungs slowly fall into a rhythm and his whole body just...relax. It was such a phenomenal feeling, feeling his lover relax that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy, guess who's back to writing this story? 
> 
> Comments and kudos are really appreciated!


End file.
